spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Sponge
Basket Sponge is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. It was created on Christmas Day, 2014. Synopsis The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their upcoming basketball season, with a little help from Coach LeBron James. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs might just land a perfect season. Crew *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *Ghastlyop - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer) *William Leonard - (Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Producer) *BagelBoxd - (Producer) Characters Main Characters Players and Positions *LeBron James - Team Coach *Larry The Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Absolutely Worthless *Squidward Tentacles - Fouler *Eugine Krabs - In It For The Money *Sheldon Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot Recurring Characters * Luis Antonio- Journalist (voiced by SBCA) *Michael Clownfish - The Toon Tomahawks' star player (voiced by Doctor Bugs) * Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - Team Coach for a opposing team, The Toon Tomahawks (voiced by Ghastlyop) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player for The Toon Tomahawks * Venice Kuropato - Vice Captain for The Toon Tomahawks (voiced by Megan Hollingshead) *Sandy Cheeks - player for The Toon Tomahawks, former Bulldogs player Episodes Overview Season 1 The first season revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training and then competing at the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association. Critical Reception "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back into my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly An awesome series! Not only that, but it's one of the best spin-offs I've ever read on SBFW. The Radio Guy 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win! Trivia *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. Wanna visit it? https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7CJust click this whole sentence! We post about: new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, and more! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners